


Tus palabras me poseyeron, dejaste un fantasma en mi corazón

by lewisfairy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, no hay smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisfairy/pseuds/lewisfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ha gustado de Harry por siete meses y le parece que la mejor forma de decirle lo que siente es en un jardín escondido de un bar.</p><p>O en la que Harry  siempre tiene un jardín muy bonito en primavera y Louis, su vecino se pregunta por qué el de él está siempre marchito. Tal vez es porque Harry es mágico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tus palabras me poseyeron, dejaste un fantasma en mi corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenasword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasword/gifts).



> Espero que les guste muchísimo, en serio! Sobre todo a la chica que me lo pidió, aunque no fui muy fiel al prompt que me diste, espero que te guste!

                          El cielo tenía un tinte rosado por todos lados y las nubes le hacían una bonita decoración, eran las cinco de la tarde. El humo de cigarrillo subía a él, era gris y muy estúpido. Louis estaba recostado en la baranda del porche, mirando perezosamente la calle y los árboles que se mecían cantando paz.

Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y dejó que el humo se sentara en sus  pulmones por un ratito, luego le salió con tremenda delicadeza y relamió sus labios. Tarareaba _Take me out tonight_ _where there's music and there's people_ _and they're young and alive_ una y otra vez, no podía sacarse la suave voz de Morrissey de su cabeza; su madre le había comprador el álbum de él cuando era chico y le traía buenos recuerdos.

La brisa sopló y él sonrió levemente; le gustaba la primavera. Se dio cuenta de que su jardín no tenía color, estaba opaco y casi muerto. Levantó la mirada y descubrió que el jardín de enfrente era todo lo contrario: Había muchísimas flores, desde violetas, jazmines y orquídeas hasta rosas y girasoles.

 Los celos rozaron el pecho de Louis, le recordaron que tenía que regar las plantas y tal vez podría fumar otro cigarrillo. Se propuso tener un hermoso jardín esta primavera porque quería tener algo floreciente y hermoso en su vida, quería esforzarse en algo que le hiciera sentir mejor, además era competitivo.

Así que arrastró sus pies para regresar con una botella en la misma mano que su cigarrillo porque era muy perezoso. Pero al dar otra calada a este, terminó echándose un poco de agua encima y echó el resto de agua en las plantas mientras sonreía irónicamente. Por querer tener un jardín bonito, se había vuelto mierda. Tenía la camiseta mojada porque por primera vez en su vida se preocupaba por su jardín, que por fin se  proponía ponerlo bonito y cuidarlo.

Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que Harry estaba en la casa de enfrente, era el dueño de aquel jardín.  Estaba agachado frente a sus plantas y flores dándoles besos. Tenía una hoja en los labios y Louis no pudo evitarlo pero su carcajada abandonó su boca. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba viendo? Ese chico estaba loco pero eso le encantaba.

Quizás por eso tenía una mierda de jardín y quizás le debería preguntar a Harry cuál de todas sus flores se  llamaba Flor, porque obviamente era Harry y le ponía el nombre obvio a las cosas obvias.

 

*******

 

Estaba en su cama soñando sobre algún pato gigante cuando Liam entró sin aviso alguno.

—¡Me tienes que ayudar! —Su voz estaba bañada en frustración y un leve dolor.

Louis solo abrió sus por un milisegundo y refunfuñó, su manta favorita estaba encima de su cuerpo y lo acobijaba dulcemente. No quería despertarse, la noche anterior apenas había dormido 3 horas porque se quedó viendo películas de terror.

—¡Louis! —gritó otra vez y se tiró a su cama, encima de él. Esto hizo que él reaccionara y gritase para que se quitase de encima.

—¿Qué putas te pasa Liam? —Louis buscó la forma de escabullirse debajo de él y se acurrucó en una esquina con sus cejas enojadas.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme!  —gimió e imitó un sollozó que incomodaron los oídos de Louis.

—Eso ya lo dijiste, imbécil. —Cuando interrumpían su sueño, él quería asesinar a todos e irse volando a la luna para dormir tranquilo. Era la hostilidad en carne y hueso.

Liam ignoró su mal humor, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Louis le dijera de qué se iba morir cada vez que lo despertaba.

—Necesito que me acompañes a la fiesta en Teatrón porque Elizabeth irá.

La garganta de Louis se sintió ahogada y gruñó.

—Tengo que madrugar mañana, Liam. —habló un poquito más tranquilo, con sus ojos cerrados y pensado en que todavía tenía que acabar el trabajo que tenía de Economía II.

—¡Lo sé! Pero eres mi único amigo que habla con ella. —razonó Liam mirando el techo con su ceño fruncido.

Liam conoció a Elizabeth hace tres meses cuando había ido a hacer un trabajo con Louis. Bastó que hablaran más de diez minutos para que descubriera que era todo lo que quería en la vida: era tranquila pero extrovertida, amaba los cómics DC y era muy amable. Todo lo que a él le importaba, aunque era muy tímido y sólo la saludaba de vez en cuando; al verla sonreía y ella igual.

—Pero tú también le hablas.

—No tanto como tú. Louis, ¡ayúdame!

—Está bien. Pero estaré sólo dos horas en la fiesta y me devolveré.

Los ojitos de Liam sonrieron y su rostro se iluminó. Tenía la leve esperanza de que algo pudiera pasar.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó y abrazó a Louis muy fuerte. Este sonrió y así quedaron, después de que Liam le prometiera un helado y toda la comida que había en la nevera.

 

*******

            Su mano estaba ya acalambrada de tanto escribir. Volteó los ojos, fastidiado.

—¿Sabes? Cuando accedí a acompañarte a Teatrón, no pensé que estaría esperándote hora y media mientras hacía mi tarea. —gritó  Louis a Liam que estaba en el baño hace cuarenta minutos.

—Eres la reina del drama. —Salió del baño luciendo malo y sexy. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero y su barba estaba tres días sin afeitar. Luego agregó—: Me demoré como media hora.

La risa de Louis sonó suave y tranquila, se sentía así.

—Lo sé.

—¿Comemos algo antes de ir?  —Ofreció Liam y el otro gustoso aceptó.

 Al terminar pidieron un taxi no sin antes comprar una cerveza cada uno, hablar de la universidad y de que Niall estaba donde su novia (eso les texteó en el grupo de whatsapp).

            Al llegar fueron directamente a la fiesta para encontrar a Elizabeth, porque Louis quería salir de eso de una vez.

            Liam la vio sentada en la barra entretenida con su celular y su estómago se revolcó y sus ojos brillaron.

—Ahí está. —Informó a Louis y este sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró de la muñeca a Liam y lo haló hasta allá.

—Espérate. —pidió él paralizado, con un vacío en su estómago, sus ojos perdidos, pero a Louis le importó una mierda, ni siquiera quería estar aquí en primer lugar.

            Se acercaron ambos a la barra, las manos de Liam sudaban. Louis preparó su mejor sonrisa y apenas si pensó qué decir.

            La saludó  rápidamente, le preguntó que hacía allí. Ella le respondió que estaba con una amiga pero la había abandonado. Louis aprovechó la conveniencia de la situación y le contó que Liam necesitaba compañía, este sonrió tímidamente y al segundo, Louis pretendió ver a un amigo suyo y los dejó solos. Golpeó suavemente la espalda de Liam, le susurró un "suerte" y se despidió de Elizabeth. Después se perdió en la multitud para ir al baño.

            Dios, era un genio.

 

*******

            Eran más o menos media noche cuando Louis supuso que había tenido suficiente. La música ya era muy alta, las personas aumentaban a cada momento, y sus ojos ardían cada vez más con cansancio; su mente se sentía lenta. Se paró de la barra y se dirigió lentamente a la salida. Extrañaba su cama y sus manos extrañaban las sabanas de su cama. Pero no tenía cómo devolverse, entonces decidió salir a fumar.

                        La luna estaba iluminando el cielo con pocas estrellas, y cantaba suavemente para él; lo podía sentir así sonase egocéntrico. Miró las pocas personas que estaban por ahí, quejándose de sus vidas y de que no tenían una razón sólida para vivir, solo drogarse por la madrugada para ver el amanecer y sentir algo en sus pequeños corazones.

            Sintió que la brisa le rozaba el rostro y la punta de su nariz estaba agradecida por el abrazo frio que recibía. Sonrió, le gustaba aquella calma que solo él después de una fiesta podía brindar.

            Encendió el cigarrillo y se recostó en la pared. Se lo fumó lentamente, dejando que su cuerpo se tranquilizara. Estuvo ahí por más o menos un cuarto de hora con los ojos cerrados y recordando la primera vez que vio a Harry hacía 7 meses.

 

Estaba fumando afuera de su casa, sentado en la acera cuando un carro con maletas hasta el tope se parqueó enfrente de la casa del otro lado. Él siguió observando curiosamente hasta que vio que un chico con el cabello largo y muy alto, salió del auto utilizando nada más que una camiseta y un jean. Simple, alto y hermoso. Su corazón se sonrojó y algo tocó su estómago, tal vez sería el impacto de la belleza de Harry. Él se percató de la mirada de Louis y sonrió. Entonces todo se volvió morado.

 

Cuando se le acabó el cigarrillo, tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Optó por regresar a la fiesta y despedirse de Liam.

 

            Abrió la puerta del antro y el calor lo invadió rápidamente, la música se le metió en los tímpanos y la gente lo rozaba nuevamente. Su boca se torció, estaba fastidiado y quería irse a dormir, maldita sea, ¿tan difícil era? Y mientras estaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo, con ganas de mandar puños al aire, su canción favorita sonó.

            El universo sí que le llenaba la vida de ironía.

            Suspiró, sacó toda su mala energía porque era su canción favorita, y era joven, por dios, parecía un abuelo. Entonces se propuso por lo menos bailar aquella canción y después buscar a Liam, necesitaba dormir.

            Se escurrió entre las personas mientras la primera estrofa de Middle sonaba y sus caderas cobraban energía, toda aquella que no tenía porque el sueño estaba posado sobre sus músculos. Esa canción era especial para él, le hacía cosquillitas en las mejillas y su magia se adentraba en su estómago, ponía su cabeza en el cielo y sus pies en algodón.

            Era la mitad del coro, ya estaba en la mitad de la multitud, saltando y alabando a un ser imaginario que se posaba sobre su cabeza. Gritaba a todo pulmón y tenía los ojos cerrados, veía estrellas rojas en sus parpados, los cuerpos a su alrededor se veían naranjas.

—¿Louis?

            Él no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién era, e inevitablemente sonrió solo un poquito más y su estómago saltó brevemente. Abrió sus parpados.

—¡Harryyyyy! —saludó él, abrazándolo rápidamente mientras bailaba aún. Se le olvidó como por arte de magia que su cuerpo necesitaba descansar y de que su mente estaba torpe, agotada.

—¡Looouis! —imitó Harry y su sonrisa era enorme.

   Bailaron el resto de la canción y ambos se sentían muy felices sin que el otro lo supiera, sus estómagos estaba cálidos y sus labios húmedos pidiendo a susurros una boca que besar. Harry tenía su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Louis y este abrazaba la cintura de él.

            Al acabarse, Harry agarró su mano y la haló entre la multitud para llevarlo a quien sabe dónde pero Louis no lo cuestionó. Todo lo que hacía él le parecía interesante y divertido, así fuera solamente fumarse un cigarrillo. Era como una breve historia que hacía su vida un poquito más entretenida.

 

Louis se acordó de la primera vez que le habló, que su corazón palpitó como nunca antes y su lengua se trabó tantas veces como abrió la boca.

Liam sabía que tenían vecinos y le rogó a Louis que lo acompañara para llevarles las galletas que había horneado. Él se negó pero después recordó lo hermoso que era ese chico que había visto y quiso ir.

Tocaron el timbre nada más una vez y Harry abrió la puerta.

—Hola. —saludó desde adentro, tenía el cabello despeinado y estaba sonriendo sin razón. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Louis y automáticamente este sonrió.

—¡Hola! —habló Liam, porque se dio cuenta que su amigo no iba a hablar, que estaba nervioso y que su sonrisa temblaba un poco nada más. Luego agregó—: Somos tus vecinos y de bienvenida les quisimos traer unas galletas.

 Louis no podía ocultar que claramente se sentía atraído hacia Harry, todo en él era hermoso y sentía que cuando lo miraba sus ojos se volvían suaves. Quizás Liam lo notó.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Harry recibió las galletas y preguntó—: ¿Quieren entrar?

—No, gracias. De hecho tenemos afán, ¿tal vez otro día?

Pero cuando Liam estaba a la mitad de su oración, se asomó una mujer adulta sonriendo a la puerta y preguntó —: ¿Quién es?

—Mi nombre es Liam. —Se presentó y le dio un codazo a su amigo para que se bajara de aquella nube en la que flotaba.

—Y el mio Louis. —Su voz sonó un poco temblorosa pero todos hicieron como que no lo notaban.

—¡Pasen! —dijo la mujer. —Mi nombre es Anne, soy la mamá de éste chico que ven.

—¡Mucho gusto! —agregó animadamente Louis, dándole por fin un rostro a su (próxima) suegra.

Todos entraron a la casa, excepto Louis que se quedó afuera un ratito más para respirar pero se dio cuenta que el chico seguía ahí, esperando a que entrase para por fin cerrar la puerta. Louis sonrió nerviosamente y Harry le hizo una seña para que entrase.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Louis una vez adentro, intentando que su lengua dejara de ser torpe.

—Harry.

Ambos sonrieron y sin saberlo, ambos sospecharon que aquel encuentro llevaría a muchos momentos dulces y cálidos.

 

 

            El chico de ojos verdes lo guio por unos pasillos cortos y muy oscuros. De vez en cuando lo volteaba a mirar y sonreía tan hermosamente que Louis sentía su sonrisa responder, sus ojos ponerse un poquitín chicos y su corazón acelerarse un pálpito más.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Louis riéndose, la situación le parecía tan divertida aunque ni siquiera tuviera el más mínimo sentido.

—Encontré un lugar secreto. —susurró Harry un poco fuerte por la música, y después rio también. Parecía un niño pequeño llevando a su mejor amigo a un fuerte.

—¿Es un fuerte? —La pregunta era estúpida, pero en aquel momento a él no le importaba, sentía que nada importaba y que Harry era hermoso.

            La carcajada del otro cayó en los oídos de Louis, se sentía suavecita y dulce, casi como un caramelo.

—Se podría decir.

            Llegaron a una puerta y Harry la abrió delicadamente, pero después retiró su mano. Le dirigió una mirada seria a Louis y preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro que estás listo?

            El chico de ojos azules se rio fuertemente, mirando los encantadores ojos de Harry y se dio cuenta que estaba tan cerca que podía ver su iris gris verdoso, que sus pestañas eran cortas, que su cabello estaba muy largo y que si no se contenía seguramente lo besaría.

—¡Por dios! —exclamó Louis y con su propia mano abrió la puerta.

            Había un pequeño jardín. Estaba cuidado y había más flores de las que él conocía (por eso era tan mal jardinero), de todos los colores y formas, olía fresco y delicado, sus ojos se deleitaban al ver tanta tranquilidad en un espacio tan pequeño.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace un jardín en alguna parte de un bar?

—Lo mismo me pregunté yo. —afirmó Harry, sentándose en el piso y agarrando la mano de Louis con fuerza para que se sentara a su lado. Luego agregó—: Por eso cuando lo descubrí, busqué al dueño del lugar y le hice la misma pregunta.

            La carcajada de Louis acompañó una sonrisa del otro, estaban cogidos aún de la mano. Ambos sabían que no había necesidad alguna, pero ninguno lo nombró.

—No me sorprende que lo hayas hecho. —dijo Louis.

—Se rio en mi cara y me dijo que ni siquiera sabía que había un jardín.

—Claro que no lo sabía.

—Desde entonces vengo aquí. —Harry se recostó en el hombro de Louis y jugó con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Es muy lindo. —Él intentaba que su corazón se calmara tan solo un poco, que no se le saliera por la boca.

            De alguna forma, el hecho de que ambos estuvieran ahí, en aquel pequeño lugar lleno de flores, a la una de la mañana, sentados uno al lado del otro, se sentía tan íntimo y personal. O quizás Louis ya estaba delirando de lo cansado que estaba su cerebro.

—Por eso te lo quería mostrar. —Harry alzó su cabeza y observó a Louis silenciosamente, primero sus ojos, se veían sus pupilas en casi todo su iris, luego su nariz. Tocó la punta porque le pareció correcto y por último sus labios, eran tan delgados y parecían brillar entre tantas flores y la noche.

            Louis sentía que era una criatura hermosa del universo y que Harry era la constelación más bella. Que ese era uno de esos momentos que jamás se olvidan porque son íntimos y únicos, perfectos e irremplazables. Sentía que Harry tenía amarrado a su dedo un hilo rojo que conectaba con el suyo y que alguna vez en alguna parte del universo sus partículas habían estado juntas. Sonrió solo porque no sabía cómo más expresar lo que sentía, pero tuvo el coraje suficiente. Dejó que su lengua se moviera y que las palabras salieran al aire, las que ya habían sido dichas antes mientras estaba confundido y borracho, cuando sabía que al día siguiente todo iba a estar olvidado.

—Me gustas mucho, _mierda_.

            La sonrisa de Harry nunca había sido tan encantadora, ni tan brillante. Al igual que sus ojos y su piel brillaban, porque todo en él era brillante y hermoso.

—Lo sé.

            Louis rio pero sabía que eso era un  _a mí también me gustas_  y no se resistió más. Parecía que su cuerpo lo anhelaba y le picaba en la piel, se sentía casi como una necesidad. Así que lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces porque si lo hacía sentiría que en realidad esto era un juego para Harry aunque no lo fuese en realidad.

            Pasó su mano por la nuca de Harry, la subió un poco y agarró su cabello como si agarrara una rosa. Lo acercó levemente y dejó que sus labios se tocaran, suavemente al principio pero después toda la delicadeza del momento fue reemplazada por desesperación y deseo. Este flotaba en el aire y se respiraba en las flores, en las estrellas, en el universo. Se sentía infinitos y el beso era prueba viviente de aquello, de que desde ese momento estarían juntos así Marte y Venus no se alinearan. Ambos sonrieron entre beso y beso, se sentían jóvenes.

 

***

 

— ¿Entonces mientras yo casi me como con Elizabeth, tú te le declaraste a Harry? — Liam tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi saliéndose de su lugar, Louis no pudo contener que una risita se escapara de sus labios.

— Sí.

            Liam sonrió y abrazó a su amigo tan fuerte como le era físicamente posible sin lastimarlo. La felicidad estaba dibujada en todo su rostro, estaba tan de buen humor.

— ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!

            Louis lo agradeció pero en seguida le preguntó cómo le había ido a él con Elizabeth.

— ¡Muy bien! — fue su respuesta.  Después contó una historia muy detallada de cómo había bailado con Elizabeth casi toda la madrugada hasta que ella dijo que se sentía cansada y él se ofreció para llevarla. Llegaron a la casa de ella y se besaron hasta el amanecer.

            Louis sonreía pero algo en su cabeza lo perturbaba, sentía que una nube oscurecía un poco su día, que tal vez todo lo que creía correcto, no lo estaba y que estaba jodido. Que tal vez Harry no lo quería tanto como él, que esa noche estaba eufórico y su corazón brillaba confundido en la oscuridad de aquél jardín, porque eso era lo que casi siempre le pasaba: al principio todo se sentía sincero y especial, pero el tiempo pasaba y eso se perdía, la energía romántica que estaba presente antes con tanta presión, ya no lo estaba más. Entonces quedaba Louis con su corazón sangrando baja la manga de su brazo, mientras la otra persona a la que había querido tanto que le ardía en el pecho, se iba diciendo un inútil adiós. El problema no era que se alejasen, que todo se acabara, sino que Louis se culpaba y se cuestionaba sobre qué hacía mal.

 

—¿Louis, estás bien? —preguntó Liam, sus ojos lucían preocupados.

—Sí, solo recordé que tenía que hacer algo. —mintió y se levantó de la silla, esperando que Liam no preguntara más así supiera que algo pasaba.

            Salió a fumarse un cigarrillo y Liam no hizo nada más que levantarse a preparar sándwiches de cena.

            Esa noche cuando suspiró antes de cerrar sus ojos, sintió que su pecho era pequeño y su ansiedad un poco más grande. Detestaba sentirse de aquel modo, entonces cerró sus pensamientos y abrió su tranquilidad. No pensó en nada más, solamente en lo lindo que era Harry y lo tibia que su mano era cada vez que la sostenía.

 

*******

 

            Al siguiente día quedaron de verse con Harry en una pastelería a la que ambos disfrutaban visitar, preparaban unas malteadas exquisitas y sus brownies estaban en su punto dulzón perfecto.

            Eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde y Louis recién llegaba allí porque tenía clase en la universidad hasta las dos, tuvo un corto tiempo para almorzar y llegar a tiempo a la cita con Harry. Él ya estaba cuando entró.

            Sonrió al verlo y él devolvió la sonrisa, porque parecía que estas estaban sincronizadas cada vez que sentían la presencia de la otra.

           Se saludaron, se sentaron, y pidieron dos brownies y una malteada de fresa para que no se hostigasen tanto. Louis prefería la de chocolate pero Harry siempre se molestaba porque decía que era mucho dulce para dos cuerpos, entonces pedían de sabores menos dulces.

            Después de comer y hablar animadamente de cada una de las cosas que les parecían entretenidas, de sonreír muchísimo y sentir un montón de cosquillitas en los estómagos, quedaron de ir a la casa de Harry para hacer trabajos de la universidad.

            Estaban en la entrada de la casa de Harry cuando Louis recordó que lo había visto besando sus plantas y sonrió levemente.

—Me gusta tu jardín.

            Los hoyuelos de Harry se asomaron sin pudor y un bello carmín se posó sobre sus mejillas.

—Gracias.

—He visto lo mucho que lo cuidas. —afirmó Louis y entró a la casa que no era suya, pero había estado allí más veces de las que podía recordar y fue directo a la habitación de Harry.

            Pudo predecir que este, a su espalda, tenía las cejas fruncidas y confundidas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry, cerrando la puerta con seguro y recostándose sobre la cama.

—El otro día estaba en mi porche fumando... —Louis se acostó al lado de él y le veía la mirada que le despertaba un hermoso cosquilleo en el pecho. Luego agregó—: Y pues, te vi besando a una de tus flores.

            La carcajada de Harry sonó fuerte en el eco de su habitación, su estómago tembló y sus parpados casi se cierran. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sentía que la vergüenza reposaba en todo su rostro.

—Eso no es posible.

            Louis rio entonces, no podía creerse que este chico tan curioso fuese real.

—Claro que lo es.

—Está bien, sí es cierto. —confirmó Harry y se tapó con su almohada la pena que sentía en las mejillas.

—Por eso, me gusta tu jardín. Lo que sea que le hagas, lo hace florecer. —Louis dijo en serio, porque sabía que para Harry era muy importante su jardín, que era su segundo hobbie favorito (porque el primero era tocar guitarra y cantar), y que amaba cuando una persona notaba su esfuerzo.

—Lo llamo magia. —sonrió él, aprecia do cada pequeña palabra que parecía flotar de los labios de Louis.

—Y sí que la tienes, porque yo llevo intentando que mi jardín crezca y lo único que recibo son flores marchitas.

— _Magia._ —Harry repitió y Louis lo besó, no lo había hecho desde que llegaron a la casa y le parecía que sus labios se veían más suavecitos que las demás veces. El otro sonrió y acarició suavemente el cuello de Louis.

—Claro que lo es, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —preguntó él inocente, mirando fijamente a Harry y podía sentir cómo de sus poros se respiraba el amor que sentía por aquél chico y el aprecio que le tenía.

            Ambos se rieron y se siguieron besando hasta que la mamá de Harry golpeó la puerta y preguntó desde afuera si Louis se quedaría a cenar. Antes de que él pudiese responder, Harry le tapó la boca y le respondió a su madre que sí, que él se quedaría hasta a dormir. Entonces el otro le lamió la mano y se la quitó rápido de la boca para poner su nariz cerca de la del otro para poder contarle las pestañas y poder respirar su respiración.

            Después de un rato, estaban sentados en el suelo haciendo los trabajos que les habían dejado. Estaban en silencio y cada uno tenía su laptop en sus piernas. Escuchaban a Radiohead porque siempre les gustó, tenían un playlist para cuando estaban juntos, comenzaba con Amy Winehouse, pasaba por Drowners, Foals, Muse, Sky Ferreira y terminaba con The Maccabees.

            Ambos cantaban y tatareaban cada parte de la canción y sus pies se tocaban, a veces descubrían los ojos traviesos del otro y sonreían por pura inercia. Era impresionante cómo sus cuerpos se sentían familiares, rojos y las ventanas azules. Ellos sentían cómo el aire saltaba de un lado a otro por la interacción casi inexistente de sus cuerpos, pero sus miradas y sonrisas eran suficientes.

            Los pensamientos de Louis decidieron que era buen momento para recordarle que quizás todo lo que Harry demostraba era mentira y que tal vez fingía lo que sentía. En su mente herida por sus recuerdos, tenía sentido. Opacaba el rostro del chico enfrente de él y le parecía justificable sentir aquella pequeña felicidad inestable.

            Sus pies dejaron de marcar el sonido de la batería y su voz ya no sonaba más. Estaba concentrado en el susurro de sus pensamientos malhechos y Harry preguntó—: ¿Qué te pasa?

            La respiración se hizo más pasiva de repente, y colapsó brevemente. No supo qué hacer ni qué decir por más de tres segundos o más. La cara de preocupación de Harry era un reflejo distante que expresaba todo lo que sentía en ese mismo momento: confusión. Abrió la boca dos o tres veces para que las palabras se formaran por arte de magia, pero no pasó y Harry se levantó de donde estaba, caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, le agarró la mano y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

            Aquello fue un bálsamo en aquella inundación de ansiedad e intentó aventar el agua de sus pensamientos. Respiró profundo y se dignó a mirarle los ojos a Harry.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo y me respondes sinceramente? —Las palabras salieron un poco ahogadas pero estaban allí, en la atmosfera, vibrantes y tranquilas.

—Sabes que sí. —respondió él y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Louis.

—¿Esto es real? —Su voz sonó cansada y áspera, como cuando se dice algo que no se quiere decir porque sabes que te sentirás diminuto, sabes que son pensamientos que solo están en tu cabeza y nunca los has dicho en voz alta.

—Sí, es muy real. —respondió Harry. Su seguridad besó la confusión de Louis y eso hizo que su mente no fuera tan oscura, que sus pensamientos se silenciaran un poco y que sus manos no temblaran ni sudaran más.

—A veces me da miedo sentir más de lo que sienten los demás, ¿sabes? —El momento era tan íntimo que Louis lo sintió en sus venas, en sus piernas y en su nariz, sintió que era especial y que era tan delicado como una violeta.

            Harry se sentó en frente de él, le agarró el rostro y con su calidez besó la nariz de Louis. Le besó los parpados, la frente, cada lunar que tenía, los labios y las mejillas. Lo miró tan intensamente que Louis tembló y su alma sonrió, se sintió rojo otra vez, seguro de que Harry estaba allí, de que tenía un ancla para que lo mantuviera con su gravitación centrada.

—Sé lo que sientes.  Y te puedo asegurar que siento lo mismo que tú, que lo que siento es tan fuerte como lo que tú sientes. —Sus ojos estaban calmados, irradiaban tranquilidad y sinceridad. Louis bebió su mirada animadamente, dejó que las palabras se inyectaran en su piel y en su cabeza, no las dejó salir nuevamente y sonrió solamente para Harry.

            Sus labios se juntaron y eso fue lo último que necesitaba Louis para que sus dudas abandonaran su corazón, sintió que su corazón era liviano, que su cuerpo visitaba una utopía y todo era violeta.

 

*******

            Esa misma noche, después de cenar, salieron al porche de Harry para regar las plantas (él tenía la costumbre de hacerlo después de las nueve de la noche para que se refrescaran después de todo un soleado día) y mientras él hacía eso, Louis lo abrazaba por detrás. Se sentía feliz.

—Tienes razón, eres mágico y por eso tu jardín es tan hermoso.

            Louis pudo sentir la sonrisa de Harry, y sonrió también porque eran jóvenes y felices, estaban juntos y eran rojos. Además, había encontrado una persona mágica.


End file.
